The War To The East
The war to the east (kriget i öster)''', also known as the '''war in the east or the east war, was the most current war. It became famous around the world mostly due to two reasons, the three swords: Calypso, Melphist and Neravine, and the amount of kingdoms involved in the war itself. It holds great importance to the characters and the plot of the story as all characters involved has in one way or another been affected by it. Characters involvement Alot of the characters in Neravine has a connection to the war. For example Elexias royality originates from the war that her kingdom lost and her sister Eleen would not have met Artheus unless the war happened, which would have meant the curse Elexia is trying to break would not be. Athon's father died due to an infected wound he got in the war and both Lélee and Kieto lost heir families and homes due to it. The war (and its ending in particular) is also the reason to the discord between Elynedra and Violeta and it caused corruption in Lyaardos which sent Ludwig into thievery and Lady Scarlet into several trials for treason. These examples are from the characters past, the traces of their past is motivating to their actions and therefor affects the actual story that takes place 5 years after the war ended. Since most of the characters in the story are young they where children during the war, as children they experiences a calmn and safe life being interupted by a cruel and unfair war and therefor alot of them want to avoide another. Some Heletian characters are filled with deep dissapointment over the glory they lost with the war. Background There was two separate course of events that led to the war in the east and its huge impact. The first one is several smaller wars between Heletum and the tripplet kingdoms. These wars had been going on for decates and it was long forgotten what was the original cause to their discord. The second one is due to Heletum leaving the cyrelisian order. Ofcourse them leaving was never offecially recognized but the kingdom became more and more isolated and independet for each year that passed and soon enough the Cyrelisian order realised they needed to do something. The three swords In total the three swords took up to fifty years to create from skratch. The final creating of these swords where the main reason to why Heletum "left" the cyrelisian order in 573. Events before and during the war Leaving the cyrelisian order In the beginning of year 573 the Kingdom of Black and Blue no longer sent any representant to the halls of cyrelisium, cutting all ties to the order. Alot of aptemts to send people into the kingdom and find out their reasons for this isolation was made, but anyone who was sent was never to be returned. On the 3rd of Dranja 575 Lyaardos: the kingdom of White and Red sent their king and a fellowship into Heletum to once and for all find out what was going on. None of the men, including the king, returned. Only a few months later, in 15th of Etania Heletum attacked Meirvill from the east, angry over the dissapearence of their king the White and Red army (Lyaardos) was led by their crown prince Gericce down eastsouth to assist the tripplet kingdoms in a war against the black and blue (Heletum) armies. Unfortuneatly on the heletian side there was the three swords. They where all built to hold the magic energy from each soldier of black and blue to die on the battlefield. So for each soldier the white and red army killed one of the three swords would gather the magic and become even stronger. The peace and futher consequences The war ended as Princess Violeta stormed the coronation of Elynedra Le Denerí Feara, soon to be queen of Lyeetum. As the tradition goes it was the queen and king of her sisterblood who was to offecially crown her. Elynedras future sisterqueen and sisterking was King Euran of Heletum and his Queen. By orders of The Cyrelisian Order it was decided that Heletum would from the end of the war be ruled by its sisterkingdom Lyetum and the only recognized ruler of Heletum was Elynedra. Since recognizing Elynedra as queen of Heletum was a decision made by the Cyrelisian order few Heletians (or Lyetians for that matter) cared much for it. Especially Heletians since they did not even recognize themselves as a part of the order anymore. Queen Elyndra shared their opinion and even refused to see herself as queen of Heletum since she wanted her sisterkingdom to be independent. Characters whereabouts during the war: *3575 - Kieto is orphaned (age 4) *3578 - Arok De Artes travels to Hirneim and leads refuges and orphaned children to saftety in Grada. *Between 583 - 584 - Eleen Von Easterngard breaks a holy promis and has her siblings cursed Category:World View